


Paris the city of love

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Honeymoon, Love, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco and Mario have just got married. They are both currently in Paris celebrating their honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paris the city of love

“So how does it feel to be Mr Reus” Marco laughed as he pulled out a chair for Mario to sit down at the 5 star restaurant they found.   
“I still think we should have used my name” Mario nodded a thanks to Marco and sat down.   
“Marco Gotze doesn't sound right”  
Mario pouted “It would”   
“It doesn't matter any way you are legally Mario Reus” Marco smiled smugly.   
“I'm joking Marco it's your name, I love you” 

Marco looked across the table into Mario's sparkly brown eyes and smiled to himself he loved this man with every inch of his heart, even though Mario had been his first boyfriend he thought it would be impossible to love another man half as much and he knew Mario felt the same about him, it's what made their relationship perfect.

“what are you staring at?” Mario smiled   
“you are perfect Mario”   
“So are you Marco, I love you so much” 

The both of them were lost in the moment when the waiter came over and took their orders, both ordering the steak. Mario glanced across the table at his lover and his eyes darkened slightly, he had been planning all day to seduce Marco and he finally had an idea. 

“Do you think it's getting hot in here?” Mario smiled fanning himself dramatically  
Marco raised an eyebrow “No, it's freezing”   
Mario bit down on his lip and loosened his tie letting it fall down onto his chest revealing his neck, showing the hickey Marco had left him the other day.   
Marco gulped then composed himself resting the urge to climb over the table and kiss his neck, this isn’t the time or the place to make a show of himself. “you look flushed Mario, do you want a glass of water?”  
Mario shook his slightly and placed his fingers on the top button of his shirt locking eyes with Mario as he un-popped the first button then instantly undoing the second one revealing his collar bone and the very top of his tanned chest.   
Marco looked on taking a sip of his water then nearly choking on it as he inhaled it too quickly, Marco bit down harshly on his lip in order not shoot a spray of water all over the place and make a show of himself. “Mario stop”   
“you don't like what you see?” Mario pouted with that Mario accidentally on purpose dropped his phone under the table. Marco gasped as Mario slipped off his chair and on to his knees in order to retrieve his phone. Mario picked up his phone and pushed it back into his pocket, then slowly crawling over to Marco's open legs and placed his head in between gently sucking the top of Marco's trouser clothed cock. Marco jumped throwing a glass of water up in the air splashing a couple on the next table, he quickly glanced down at smirking Mario, who he had to admit looked so hot on his knees in a five star restaurant with that piece of hair flopping over his eyes. Marco then turned his head towards the other table and being the great person he was apologised a hundred times more than necessary. 

“They get it” Mario smirked back over at Marco who was now sat back on his char.   
Marco glanced at the other couple who were giving Mario a disproving look “He dropped his phone” Marco snapped starting to get annoyed. The other couple laughed and nodded obviously not convinced. While Marco was still flapping about spilling water Mario took the time to reach underneath table and stroke Marco through his trousers.   
“Mario stop” Marco growled slapping his hand away   
Mario smirked again making Marco feel uncomfortable “sorry”

Marco glanced back up at Mario shirt half unbuttoned, tie hanging loosely over his shoulders and his hair was a complete mess flopping in front of his face, god knows what he had done with it. 

“I need the bathroom” Mario sad suddenly and stood up stretching slightly showing Marco his lower abdomen and the trim of his boxer shorts. Marco couldn't take it any more and grabbed Mario roughly by the collar slamming the cash down onto the table and dragged a smirking Mario out of the restaurant and into the lobby of the hotel then dropping him onto the floor.   
“you are a slut Mario”  
Mario shrugged “you love it”   
Marco put his hands roughly into Mario's hair and tilted his head “Bedroom now” Mario smirked and pushed himself onto his feet grabbing Marco's hand and pulling him towards the direction of the elevator. 

When inside Mario corned Marco who cursed slightly for booking a room on the top floor right now he couldn't wait to be inside Mario's ass. When the doors shut Mario glanced round and dropped to his knees opening Marco's fly and taking him into his mouth and sucking instantly.  
“shit Mario, not here” Mario ignored Marco completely and took Marco further into his mouth. The bell In the lift dung, Mario jumped to his feet just in time when another group of people jumped into the lift, giving Mario an odd look. Marco laughed as Mario stuck his tongue out at them when they turned there back towards him.

“Mario your chin” Marco whispered  
“what?” Mario raised his eyebrow   
“you have a dribble of cum on your chin”   
Mario laughed and turned around towards the reflection of the mirror behind wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Marco shook his head and grabbed Mario forcing his mouth next to the younger man's ear “when we get to our room, I'm going to punish you for being such a slut, i'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week”  
Mario winked “is that a promise?”

Within seconds they were on their floor, Marco took no time at all to pull Mario out of the lift and drag him down the corridor towards the room number 1102 where they were staying. Marco slid down his key card then dragged Mario into the room pushing his back against the door slamming it shut in the process pushing his lips against Mario's clamming his mouth in a quick violent kiss full of teeth and bites only pulling away when he broke the skin causing a trickle of blood to run down Mario's chin. 

Marco pressed his forehead against Mario's while he unbuttoned the rest of his shirt, just stairng at the beautiful face as he pushed it off his shoulders and onto the floor. Marco took the time to touch every inch of his skin with the palm of his hand take extra time to squeeze a nipple loving the gasps and yelps Mario made. Marco pulled his hands away from Mario and dropped his pants letting them pool at his ankles before stepping out. 

“Suck” He spat the words at Mario   
Mario smiled and dropped to his knees instantly, licking the tip and swirling his tounge around the slit teasing it slightly before taking the head into his mouth only sucking on the head, as lightly as he possible could giving it tiny kittenish licks in order to tease Marco. Marco moaned and put his hands through Mario's hair feeling the silkiness of it he took a hand full and forced Mario further down, Mario quickened his pace sucking Marco has hard as he possibly could using his hands to stroke what he couldn't reach, gobbling up every bit of the pre cum that dribbled down his throat, a couple more thrusts down Mario's throat and Marco pulled out locking eyes with Mario and the long line of cum that attached Mario's mouth to Marco's cock. 

Marco broke eye contact with Mario and pulled his shirt over his head then turning towards Mario “Strip”   
Mario did what he was told and pulled down his boxers and trousers together then stepping out of them before turning back to face Marco.  
“that was the worst strip i've ever seen”  
Mario laughed “fuck me already” and took his cock into his hands stroking it on it slowly then glancing up at Marco teeth stuck into his lip. Marco growled and slapped his hand away “you don't touch yourself”   
“but” Mario whined   
“I want to make you cum with out being touched” 

Mario walked over to the bed and laid down on his stomach placing his head on his shoulder took look up at Marco “you coming?”  
Marco stepped over to the bed “You won't be any time soon” he smirked while climbing onto the bed nudging Mario's legs apart and sitting between them. 

“you need lube?”  
Mario shook his head “Just get on with it”   
Marco laughed and prodded his finger against Mario's hole teasing slightly by just entering his finger tip the pulling it back out making Mario squirm desperately “Please Marco” Marco eventually took pity on him and entered his whole crooking it slightly then starting to thrust it in and out of him, adding another finger and quickening his pace when Mario felt less restricting them pulling them out completely. 

“you need any more prep?” Marco asked running his hands over Mario's ass cheeks, he couldn't wait to claim his ass but he loved Mario so much and didn't want to hurt him.   
“I'm fine”

Marco breathed a silent sigh of relief and placed his hands on Mario's hips raising them slightly then lining himself up with Mario's hole. Marco pushed in the tip slowly making Mario moan loudly then he pulled back out all together slapping Mario harshly on his ass leaving a red hand print, then re entering quicker this time and pushed right into the halt making Mario moan with the pressure. Marco gave Mario a couple of seconds to adjust to the intrusion then started to fill him with rough shallow thrusts, pulling back up when near Mario's prostate in order not to give him any pleasure, Mario groaned in frustration with every thrust into his body, Marco made Mario endure the torture with a couple more thrusts then pulling out all together. “Turn round” 

Mario groaned in frustration, his cock heavy and leaking from lack of attention but he did as he was told and laid on his back instantly. Marco took a couple of seconds to take in the body in front of him, the body of his husband, the boy he loved so much, Marco placed his hands back on Mario's hips and lined his cock back up, keeping his eyes on Mario's face as he slammed inside giving no warning at all and hitting his prostate making my clench his eyes shut and moan, Marco started a pace deeper and quicker this time slamming Mario's prostate with every thrust, changing the angle every now and then to surprise Mario. Marco felt so close but he was determined not cum until Mario has, so marco carried on his pace slower now to savour the feeling but still deep, still hitting Mario's prostate, a couple of thrusts later Mario came all over his own stomach his body flopping down with pure exhaustion, Marco managed a couple more thrusts but the sight of Mario covered in his own cum made him fall apart and he too shot his load deep inside Mario using all his strength not to fall on top of him. Marco took in the beautiful sight in front of him and pulled out collapsing next to him and taking Mario into his arms. 

“you are a slut Mario” Marco giggled  
Mario laid his head on Marco's heaving chest “It's the only way I can get you to fuck me like that”  
Marco rubbed a soothing hand through his hair “You are perfect when you are like this”  
“like what?” Mario lifted his head to face Marco frowning slightly  
“Like this, after I’ve claimed you, I made you feel like this”  
Mario giggled “I love to feel you in me   
“I love you Mr Reus” Marco giggled   
“I love you my new husband” Mario smiled flashing his wedding ring in Marco's direction.


End file.
